civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Leon (Alfonso IX)
León led by Alfonso IX is a custom civilization by grant. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Leon' The great Kingdom of León was born from the actions of the revered King of Asturias, King Alfonso III the Great, who, before his passing, gave the land stretching from the Asturian heartlands of Oviedo and Gijon to the fringes of Extremadura to his eldest son, Garcia I. After inheriting the title as king, he moved the capital from Oviedo to Léon, establishing the Kingdom of Léon. From there onwards, the fledgling kingdom became embroiled in war and conflict, from struggles brought about by claims to the throne from the rival kings of Galicia and Castile, both of whom were descended from the dynasty of Alfonso the Great, and from the imminent threat of the heathen Moorish Caliphate to the south. However, the Christian kingdom thrived, at times conquering its rivals, becoming the First Spanish Empire, and, at its peak under Alfonso IX, making strides in education, social mobillity and progress almsot a century before other feudal nations. In the 14th and 15th Centuries, under the Union of Castile-Leon, it provided crucial support and men to push the Moors out of Iberia, culminating in their expulsion in 1492. Although the Kingdom has lost its sovereignity under the banner of the Spanish Crown, its culture, legacy and history remains, proving to be one of the most formidable European kingdoms of the medieval age. Alfonso IX Alfonso IX was the only son of Ferdinand II and Urraca of Portugal, and had great difficulty obtaining the throne, due to his cousin Alfonso VIII of Castile forcing him to pay homage to him in order for Alfonso IX to be recognised as king. At the time, the kingdom had a struggling economy, which prompted the new king to raise taxes on the "peons" or peasants. However, this was met with a large revolt, and so the king organised the most representative parliament ever brought together (excluding the Icelandic Alþing), called the Cortes. During his long reign, he also ordered the construction of many public buildings, such as the University of Salamanca in 1212. However, he is also known for his series of marraiges and divorces, which resulted in conflict with Pope Celestine III, from which many children were born, one of whom went on to unify the Iberian Peninsula against the Moors. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, great king Alfonso IX of the holy Kingdom of Leon, restorer of democracy and valiant slayer of the Moorish hordes! Under your long rule, the great kingdom of Leon broke free from the chains of Moorish dominion and established an empire of Christendom that extended far into the heart of Iberia, what was previously considered unconquerable. Your people were now free to practice the Christian faith, free from the influence of the Moors. Not only did you secure and expand the kingdom, you began programs of social progress and democracy, founding the University of Salamanca, and summoning what was the first representative parliament of the medieval age. Oh, divine ruler of Leon, your people long for the days of glory that cemented your places in history. Will you fight back the invaders that seek to destroy the Christian faith, or will you build bridges and work with the people to progress democracy? Will you build a civilisation that stands the test of time?" Unique Attributes Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *2 Magistrates. |rewards = Recieve Golden Age Points based on the number of policies you have, and based on the capital's population.}} Gold. *1 Magistrate. |rewards = El Cid is recruited. The unit acts like a great general but can also attack and be expended to annex a city state. Does not stack with other units.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people now believe it is their duty to wipe out who they see as saracens and follow your pathetic faith. I worry the rest of the world will succumb to your influence.” Full Credits List *''Grant'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''JFD'': Lua *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua Category:Grant Category:Spain Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Medieval Era